The present invention relates to the field of devices used to assist weightlifters in performing weightlifting exercises and more specifically to ergonomically designed bench presses that are provided with an adjustable foot support.
Weightlifting is a very popular sport and form of exercise in our society today. One of the most common devices that weightlifters use while weightlifting is a bench. The bench essentially consists of a flat board that is padded with foam and covered in vinyl or leather. One or more pairs of metal legs raise the padded board off the ground. Typically there are supports that extend from one end of the bench that hold an Olympic barbell. In this configuration, the weightlifter can perform a bench press that exercises the chest, triceps, and shoulders.
To perform a bench press exercise, the weightlifter will place his or her back flat on the bench. In the bench presses that typically exist on the market today, the weightlifter would then place his or her feet on the floor. In order to place his or her feet on the floor, typically the weightlifter has to naturally arch his or her spine. This arch can greatly increase while the weightlifter is performing the bench press exercise. The arching of the spine prevents the weightlifter from correctly performing the bench press exercise. In addition, the weightlifter could arch his or her back to a point where it injures his or her spine such as a fractured vertebrae or ruptured disc. Therefore, it is highly desirable to find a device or method that could enable the weightlifter to lie flat on a bench without arching his or her spine. Serious back injuries may require extensive surgery. Damage to the spinal nerve is typically incurable.
At present, many weightlifters try to avoid arching their spine during bench press exercises by place their feet on the edge of the bench. By placing their feet on the edge of the bench, the weightlifter""s spine does not become arched during the bench press exercise. However, this solution has several faults and limitations. First, weightlifting benches are typically one foot wide and three and one half feet long. Many weightlifters, especially those individuals who have large physiques, are unable to securely place their feet on the edge of the bench. This problem prevents the weightlifter from optimally performing the bench press exercise in a comfortable manner. Also, the weightlifter""s feet may easily slip off the end of the bench.
One device that attemps to address the problem of weightlifters arching their spines on the bench is a metal bar that is attached to the edge of the bench where the weightlifter""s feet are located. This metal bar extends outward on both sides of the bench. The weightlifter places his feet on this bar thereby preventing the weightlifter from arching his back. However, in this design, the metal bar is permanently fixed to the bench. Therefore, it is not possible to alter the position of the metal bar so those individuals of differing physiques can use the bench in the most comfortable and secure manner. Further, the metal bar serves as a solution to the spine-arching problem only when the weightlifter is using the bench for bench press exercises. However, weightlifters use benches for many other exercises other than just the bench press exercise and may periodically find a permanently fixed bar to be an obstruction.
Many bench presses are designed so that it is possible to reconfigure the bench for use in performing sit-up exercises to workout the abdominal muscles. In addition, many benches can be reconfigured to perform decline bench press exercises to exercise the lower chest. In these various other exercises, the permanently fixed metal bar does not suitably solve the spine-arching problem.
The present invention is an ergonomically designed weightlifting bench. The weightlifting bench is provided with an adjustable footrest that changes the position of the weightlifter""s spine. While lying on the bench, the weightlifter places his or her feet on the adjustable footrest. This adjustment allows the weightlifter to lie on the bench without their back becoming naturally arched from having his or her feet on the floor.
The adjustable footrest is made of an outer steel shaft that is attached at its bottom end to a rotating joint. A second inner steel shaft fits inside the outer steel shaft such that the inner steel shaft can slide in and out of the outer steel shaft. The inner steel shaft has a series of holes formed along one side. The outer steel shaft is provided with pin that engages the holes formed in the side of the inner steel shaft thereby locking the inner steel shaft in place. This pin may be spring-loaded for safety. Therefore, the inner steel shaft cannot slide with respect to the outer steel shaft when the pin is in engagement with one of the holes formed in the side of the inner steel shaft. In order to slide the inner steel shaft with respect to the outer steel shaft, it is necessary to pull the pin out such that the pin no longer engages one of the holes formed in the side of the inner steel shaft.
A footrest is pivotally mounted to the top of the inner steel shaft. Therefore, by sliding the inner steel shaft with respect to the outer steel shaft, it is possible to adjust the height of the footrest to accommodate weightlifters having various physiques. The footrest is pivotally mounted so that the footrest rotates to naturally conform to the angle of the weightlifter""s foot. A strap may be attached to the footrest to so that the weightlifter can securely mount his feet to the footrest. The use of the strap is important when the bench is used for sit-up exercises or decline bench press exercises.
The rotating joint that is attached to the bottom end of the outer steel shaft is fixed to the bench. A semicircular plate is fixed to the bench between the bench and the outer steel shaft. A series of holes is formed near the edge of the semicircular plate. A second pin, which may also be spring-loaded, is secured to the outer steel shaft such that the pin engages the holes formed in the semicircular plate. When the second spring-loaded pin is pulled out, the outer steel shaft is free to pivot about the rotating joint. However, when the pin is engaged to one of the holes in the semicircular plate, the outer steel shaft is fixedly held in a fixed position with respect to the bench.
The bench is made of two padded boards, a lower board and an upper board, that are hinged together at the center. A lower support is fixedly mounted to the lower board at the end of the lower board opposite to the end that is hinged to the upper board. The support raises the board off of the ground. The adjustable footrest is fixedly mounted to this lower support. An upper support is mounted to the upper board at the end of the upper board opposite of the end hinged to the lower board. This upper support raises the bench off of the ground. The upper support includes a pair of adjustable arms that support an Olympic or other bar. The arms are adjustable to raise and lower the height of the Olympic or other bar with respect to the bench.
The lower board is held in a fixed position by the lower support. The end of the upper board that is hinged to the lower board is held at a fixed height by the lower board. However, the end of the upper board opposite to the hinged end called the distal end is free to pivot about the hinged end. The distal end of the upper board can therefore be raised and lowered in height. The weightlifter can therefore raise the unhinged end of the upper board to a position flat with the lower board for a flat bench exercise. In addition, the weightlifter can raise the distal end of the upper board to a position higher than the lower board for performing bench press exercises. Still further, the weightlifter can lower the distal end of the upper board below the height of the lower board so that he can perform decline bench press exercises.
A padded knee rest can be mounted to the bench at the hinged point of the bench. In combination with the upper board placed in a lowered position, the weightlifter can perform sit-ups on the bench with the use of the padded knee rest. The footrest with foot straps will help secure the body of the weightlifter while he or she performs sit-ups or decline bench press exercises.
As stated above, the bench in this application can be configured to perform various weightlifting exercises. The footrest can provide ample foot support to the weightlifter during these exercises due to the fact that it is adjustable.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a footrest to a weightlifting bench to mitigate weightlifters from inappropriately arching their back. A further object of the invention is to provide a footrest that is adjustable in multiple degrees of freedom so that weightlifters that having varying physiques can use the footrest in an optimal position. Another object of the invention is to provide a bench that can be reconfigured for use with different exercises. A still further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable footrest that weightlifters can use with the bench in various configurations for different exercises. An additional object of the invention is to provide an adjustable footrest that is highly durable and easy to manufacture. Another object of the invention is to provide a footrest that has straps for use in performing decline sit-ups and decline bench exercises. Yet another object is to provide a knee rest for each knee.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.